equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Rocks (episode)
(For the movie known as "Rainbow Rocks" that was the namesake of this episode, see: ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.)'' (For the antagonists, see also: ''The Rainbow Rocks.)'' EQUESTRIA GIRLS 2: Rainbow Rocks is the thirty-fourth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Flutter" and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS 2: The Horsening". __TOC__ Plot Rarity and Twilight Sparkle meet at Canterlot High School's main lobby. As Rarity speaks to Twilight, Fluttershy crashes on her and practices her music. Twilight asks Rarity about her condition, while Fluttershy apologizes for breaking her back. Rarity assures Fluttershy that her injuries are not severe. Twilight asks her friends on whether have they seen "Rainbroccoli Dash" anywhere, and Rainbow Dash (who hair is replaced with broccoli) tells them to come quickly, as the rival band, the Rainbow Rocks, in the Battle of the Bands has taken Pinkie Pie hostage. In an auditorium, the five members of the rival band (who are literally colorful rocks) practice their music, while Pinkie hangs upside-down. She is unable to reach a cake. Twilight and her friends enter, and she tells Tom and Rocky (two of the band's members) to stop their music and let Pinkie go free. Tom mocks their colorful hair, causing Rainbow Dash to feel sad from his insults. Rarity tells her friends to get their musical instruments, which Tom mentions that they were destroyed in a controlled explosion, and that Vinyl Scratch is on vacation in the Alps. Tom and his band members use their musical instruments and his sunglasses to summon an asteroid from space. As the asteroid's movement causes the ground to shake, Rainbow Dash asks Twilight for a plan, which Twilight replies that she doesn't have any. Applejack lands into the auditorium, to dance and sing. Impressed by her performance, the Rainbow Rocks feel like they cannot compete with her, so they board on the asteroid just outside Earth. Applejack jumps towards the asteroid, destroying it. Rainbow Dash asks on why does Applejack keep dying in these videos, in which she (inside her coffin) replies, "I have no idea!" In a post-credits scene, Rarity (as a filly) gets angry over a rock (who appears as Big Mac), who says, "Eeyup". Features Characters * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * The Rainbow Rocks * Vinyl Scratch * Derpy Hooves * Applejack * Big MacIntosh (as an equine rock) Locations * Canterlot High Main Lobby * Auditorium * Alps * Space Credits Executive Producer - Smalan Ithee Music by - Musicians The word 'Music' by - The English Language Music allowed by - Your Eardrums Favorite Pony - Stephen Magnet (THAT WAS ONLY THE BEGINNING) A bunch of sonnets and plays by - Bill Shakez Best Current Gen Videogame Console - Dreamcast BLARGHALT - Mr. Canadia JakeWhyman - Mr. Eccccch MrDeLoop - Mr. ??? Recently Fired - I dun forgotted Gallery The Mane Six wore slightly different-looking costumes for this episode. Rockertwi.png|Twilight Sparkle. Rockerrarity.png|Rarity. Rockershy.png|Fluttershy. Rainbroccoli dash.png|Rainbow Dash, now with 20% more broccoli! Rockerpie.png|Pinkie Pie. Rockerjack.png|Applejack. Trivia * In "Day of the Flutter Explained", MrDeLoop mentions that the different outfits and hair colors of the Mane Six were caused by the Chest of Harmony used by Overlord Hasbro when Fluttershy #2 confronts him at "Day of the Flutter", to transform them into colorful musicians to promote the "Rainbow Rocks" toy line, so this was being the reason why this episode was placed after "Day of the Flutter". * Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy also wore these costumes at "The Horsening". * Unlike much of the "Rainbow Rocks" movie, actual rock music is used more often in this episode. * The ending scene is from the episode, "The Cutie Mark Chronicles". Category:Episodes